


Meltdown

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Dreams, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memories, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, i think yall already kno which one :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If I dive intothe nuclear reactorthen I can let it all go.





	Meltdown

Yes, she remembers it clearly– a warm afternoon, sunlight gently flowing through her window, dust dancing in the yellow rays of kind setting sun. A peaceful day, slowly striding towards the calm lilac tint of evening.

Though she felt off.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the chill air–

–but immediately, her lungs begun screaming, begging her to stop. Her brain demanded oxygen, yet her insides were bursting, a razor-sharp pain stabbing into the ribcage. No matter how much she tried to calm down, her thoughts were all over the place, her mind left in nothing but havoc. She wanted to wail and shout at the same time, yet her mouth refused to make any noise. She could hear her own loud, noisy heartbeat, filling her head until it was the only thing she was able to hear.

Swiftly, she opened her watery eyes, tears rolling down stone-cold cheeks – but all she saw were locks of almost lustrous silver hair and sharp golden eyes, determined flame trapped in them – perhaps like the one kind of flame that is dancing on an average oil lighter.

No, she knew this girl. She sure has changed a lot, but those eyes she could immediately recognize everywhere. They were hard to forget – after all, there is only one kind of those.

And those belong to her.

It's her.

No. It's can't be.  
Is it perhaps an imprint of her own imagination?

Or maybe she's the imprint of her future self's imagination?

The thought lingered on, as if mocking the girl. In a burst of pure survival instinct, she violently flinged her hands forward in an attempt to free herself, but it seemed like her hands didn't move an inch and instead of grasping her other self's shoulders, she only clutched the blanket tigher.

Was she going mad?

It lasted for a few brief moments (that seemed like centuries instead) before abruptly stopping; complete darkness taking the place of a deadly calm mid-afternoon. At once, her lungs were freed from the invisible grasp, and just like after taking a dive underwater, she breathed in the heavy warm air.

Was it truly a dream though?

Yukina wasn't sure.

But the moment she opened her eyes, all she saw was piercing blue light of a fusion reactor.


End file.
